Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98Wekgibotexxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98WEKgibotexxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent an undistributed seedling of my creation and as its pollen parent a different undistributed seedling of my creation.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its almost entirely smooth peduncle and bud surface, its continuity of yellow color from the fresh to the older flower and its suffusion of red pigmentation in the styles. The plant has a rounded bushy growth habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98WEKgibotexxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKgibotexxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers (about 6.6 to about 9.5 cms. in diameter) with double petalage (about 19 to about 29), the seed parent bears significantly larger flowers (about 9 to about 11 cms. in diameter) with heavier petalage (about 28 to about 38). The seedling parent has a bushy upright mature growth habit, whereas the new variety has a very rounded bushy mature growth habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an undisseminated seedling of my creation, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKgibotexxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers with double petalage as described above, the pollen parent bears significantly smaller flowers (about 5.5 to about 7.5 cms. in diameter) with lower petalage (about 12 to about 18). The pollen parent bears foliage with a matte finish, whereas xe2x80x98WEKgibotexxe2x80x99 bears foliage with a semi-glossy finish.